


Why Eat?

by IWannaBeYahtzee



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Canabalisim, Eating Disorders, Gore, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt, suicide ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWannaBeYahtzee/pseuds/IWannaBeYahtzee
Summary: Vinny has to help Evan with eating because it brings back unpleasant memories for him.





	Why Eat?

**Author's Note:**

> So it occurred to me that someone who had been through what Evan had would probably never want to eat again. So you get this.
> 
> Enjoy!

Another protein bar stashed underneath the couch. Vinny had just been trying to read his book when he realized he couldn't get comfortable on the couch. When he went to investigate he found it. Vinny sighed and shook his head. Evan had promised him he wasn't gonna do this anymore! The plan had been to start off small. Breakfast bars, Apples, crackers, and then slowly, gradually work him up to the bigger stuff. Of course meat of any kind was out of the question.

But he was still finding things all over the house! An apple with a single, tiny bite taken out of it tossed haphazardly behind a bookcase, an unopened, untouched package of mini Oreos shoved under his mattress, a bag of baby carrots slowly disappearing into the couch cushions instead of being eaten.

He knew eating was hard for Evan. Ever since...he didn't even like to think about it. But Evan was doing real damage to himself and what Vinnie was afraid of was that it was on purpose. It wouldn't be the first time he had tried killing himself, just this time it was going a lot more slowly.

Vinny decided he needed to confront Evan about this. For the most part he had given him space, still insisting he eat, sometimes even making sure to watch him as he barely nibbled at whatever he had given him, but most of the time Vinny would be the understanding friend and tell him he wasn't going to force him to eat if he really didn't want to. But now, it had gotten too bad. This was the final straw and Vinny wasn't going to be stepping on eggshells around the issue anymore.

Evan spent a lot of time alone in his room now. Vinny knew he'd be in there when he knocked. A quiet "Come in." sounded from the other side. Evan was sitting on his bed playing some game. God, he looked gaunt.

Vinnie held up the protein bar. "What is this?"

Evan looked away from him and back to his game.

"I thought you weren't gonna do this anymore Evan." Vinny insisted, fueled by his concern and his anger at Evan's coldness.

"I don't wanna do this right now, Vin." Evan replied hoarsely, his eyes hardening, still not looking at Vinny.

The older male stepped between him and the screen, forcing him to look at him. "Have you taken a fucking look at yourself lately?! You're wasting away!"

"Yeah so the fuck what?!" Evan shouted, standing suddenly. "You think that bastard's just gonna let me starve myself to death?! It don't work like that! I couldn't die when I had my stomach fucking ripped open you think I'm gonna die cause it's a little empty?! THAT FUCKER WON'T LET ME GO ANYWAY SO WHAT'S THE POINT?! WHO CARES?! WHY DO I NEED TO EAT?!"

Vinny put his hands on his shoulders, attempting to steady the nearly hysterical man. "Evan. Look at me. Look at me. I care." He entreated as Evan met his eyes. "I can't...stand looking at you like this! Like you're already a corpse! It's like you've already written yourself off for dead so you've just stopped trying!" Vinny wiped at his eyes as his voice began to break. "Do you know how much that hurts?! Do you know how shitty that feels?! You're all I have left Evan!"

Evan's eyes began to mist over as he looked down in shame. "I'm sorry, Vin. I try. I do but...everytime it just brings me right back to having my little girl in my hands and that monster in my head!" He sobbed. "I tore at her with my own teeth as she screamed in pain and there was nothing I could do to stop it! I could taste blood and skin on my tongue and everytime I try to eat that taste comes back, like muscle memory and I can hear her screams ringing in my head!"

Evan didn't get to say anymore because Vinny brought his friend into a crushing hug. For a while they just stayed like that. Crying on one another's shoulders. It felt silly, it felt like all they did was cry these days. But when up against such impossible odds, sometimes it felt like all that there was left to do was cry, and hope and pray that it'll all be over soon.

After the two of them had calmed down a bit they sat on Evan's bed in silence for a while and then they found themselves playing video games as if nothing had happened. Neither spoke, afraid to break this uneasy armistice. 

It was Evan who broke the silence.

"Emily."

"Huh?" Vinny said.

"We wanted to name her Emily." Was all Evan offered for clarification. It was all that was needed because Vinny immediately understood.

"Oh...it's pretty." He replied.

"Yeah."

The silence returned.

**Author's Note:**

> Hands up. Who's crying?
> 
> Kudos, comment and bookmark if you liked!


End file.
